The contents of bottles or containers can be toxic to children. Thus, it is necessary to provide closure devices or caps that are child resistant. That is, the cap needs to prevent a child from easily opening the bottle to avoid the risk of injesting the contents.
Additionally, the elderly and senior citizens require a cap that is senior friendly. Seniors should not over exert themselves when trying to open bottles. This can result in injury or inhibit them from reaching the contents of bottle.